1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to magnetic information transducing and, more specifically, to magnetic information transducer assemblies and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the instrumentation tape recorder field, normal practice is to make two separate reproduce heads for high and low tape speeds. When a head is designed to operate at high speed and wide band frequency (such as 120 inches per second -- 2 MHz), the bandwidth is divided in half and the peak output is reduced by 6 db for each half reduction of the tape speed relative to the head. Since the speed and bandwidth are reduced in half, the wavelength of a recorded signal remains constant. When operating tape recorders at 17/8 inches per second, signal-to noise ratios of approximately 10 db are obtained in comparison to signal-to-noise ratios of approximately 30 db for 120 inches per second -- 2 MHz operation.
The problems implicit in these relationships and parameters have remained unsolved despite a multitude of proposals in the multigap and bonded heads arts, including the glass bonded -- ferrite field, as may, for instance, be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,835, 3,024,318, 3,145,453, 3,246,383, 3,357,005, 3,369,292, 3,494,026, 3,526,725, 3,543,396, 3,672,004, and 3,797,031.
The contents of these references also point up a need for improvements in methods of manufacturing magnetic information transducer assemblies and magnetic information transducer assemblies produced thereby.